Each person has a desire for certain live event content. There are known systems and methods used to measure the demand for an event. For example, US Patent Application, publication number US2008/0046913, to Dear discloses a system and method in which an interested party can create a demand for an event at a particular location and then encourage other people to join the demand. Once sufficient demand is shown it provides a communication link to the event provider, including venue owners, so that the system facilitates the scheduling of an event. However, all this system does is enable users to create a demand for a specific event or specific performer in their city and encourage other people to join the demand. The users do not plan the event; they just search for a suitable one and demand it.
US Patent Application to Zrike et al., publication number US2008/0222535, discloses a sports matchmaker system for proposing and accepting sports related events between multiple people.
Another known system is described at the website “Socializr”. This is a social network based upon sharing events with friends. Also it may search for other similar online profiles and aggregate them.
Another event search website is “Zvents” that enables easy searches for events in a particular location.
“Upcoming” is an events database and calendar that includes information about upcoming events in which every event is tagged with location and enables users to view events in their neighborhood and to browse events by interest.
“GoLark” is a website that facilitates event seekers and sharers to submit events and vote the best towards the top of the list.
The website “Madtown Lounge” provides a database of bands, venues and concerts and syndicates its data through “Facebook”, “Twitter”, “MySpace” etc.
“EventOrb” is a social network system for finding, managing and promoting events on the internet that also allows other users to rate events they have attended.
The website “ShowClix” is an event search engine and online ticketing provider that connects artists, venues and event promoters with people all around the world that are seeking local events.
“Trig” is a networking site which allows users to create and attend events but does not allow them to do ticket sales, promotions, etc.
The website “Tourfilter” allows users to receive an e-mail on when their favorite bands come to town using a community calendar.
it is an insight by the inventor herein that none of the systems and methods described above allow consumers to create personal or even unique parameters, which are then aggregated into content interest accumulations that are matched with the parameters of content providers and venues in order to trigger the creation and determination of ownership of the event.
The foregoing examples of the prior art and the limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative only and not exclusive. Other limitations of the prior art will become apparent upon reading the specification and study of the drawings.